Feel the Sexual Tension
by Halawen
Summary: Three quickie shots starring Clare and revolving around sexual tension coming to it's peak. In the first smut quickie Drew and Clare can't be around each other without feeling heat. In smut quickie number two Dallas and Clare heat things up at prom. And in the hot finale Clare and Lucas make body heat during a snow storm.
1. I Want to but We Shouldn't

**All three of these shots are dedicated to Sadisticdarkstar who requested them.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 ***This story begins in September of Clare's grade 11 year**

 ***Drew never dated Bianca but did date Alli**

 ***Clare dated Eli and then Jake but she and Jake broke up last year at prom and never got back together they are now stepsiblings**

 ***Clare and Eli are friends again**

 ***This is all in Clare's pov**

 **I Want to but We Shouldn't**

"Hi Drew I'm supposed to be meeting Adam," I remark somewhat uncomfortably as I walk into the Torres basement and find only Drew sitting down here.

"He's in the shower, take a seat he won't be too long," Drew says. He was watching a show or movie but paused it when I came in. I sit down and Drew presses play, I watch for a couple of scenes and then a topless woman is on the screen.

"Must you watch this?" I complain.

"I was watching it before you came in, it's not my fault you're early," Drew shrugs.

"This movie doesn't seem to have any content besides half-naked girls and a bunch of guys with the brain cells of an amoeba."

"Well we can't all be super-geniuses like you," Drew shoots back.

"If I were a super-genius I'd be in university already and I wouldn't have to put up with moronic high school boys like you," I quip leaning toward him and he leans toward me to shoot back a reply.

"And if you were at university there'd be one less mouthy know-it-all girl at DeGrassi."

We're very close now, our lips are very close, I can feel his breath and despite the fact that he drives me nuts I have the strongest urge to kiss him right now. He must have the same urge because Drew begins to lean in just a little more, I lean a little closer and I feel the heat of his lips on mine. Our lips barely touch, hardly even brushing together and then the door to the basement opens. It occurs to me that I'm about to kiss Drew and not only that but probably be caught by Adam doing so. I move away from him and leap over the back of the sofa in a surprisingly graceful and athletic move, standing perfectly upright when Adam comes down the stairs. Adam looks at me and grins, Drew is looking at me with a bit of amazement for the move I just made, pretty amazed by it myself.

"Hey Clare, have you been waiting long?"

"Nope just got here you ready to go?"

Adam nods, says goodbye to his brother and I walk out without even looking back at Drew. I don't think of Drew or our near-kiss for the rest of the day. When I see him at school the next day however it's all I can think about. I do all that I can to avoid him, not that Drew and I have ever had that much interaction on school grounds not even when he was dating Alli but today I won't even go down a hall where I see him standing. When school is out however I run into him, literally I mean as I'm running down the hall and he and he and I collide at a corner.

"Too busy flirting with every girl in the school to watch where you're going?" I snap at him as I untangle myself from him to stand up.

"Not every girl I wouldn't flirt with you," he shoots back.

"If you even tried I'd slap you across the face," I comment.

"That's not what it looked like yesterday," Drew remarks with a grin as he takes my arm and helps me stand up.

"Yesterday was a fluke, you had me so angry I couldn't think," I reply pulling my arm away from him. We're close again, very close and I have the urge to kiss him again. How powerful the urge is scares me and I take off running.

Drew is on my mind the rest of the evening both because I'm thinking about how very much he aggravates me and because I'm afraid of how badly I want to kiss him. This goes on for days, we avoid each other at all costs and when we do run into each other we argue. Then on Friday I'm in the library looking for a book and Drew's in the same aisle as me.

"I thought you would have had all your homework done for the week on Monday," he teases.

"I have a life you know," I retort without looking at him but I do find my book. It's on the top shelf and I stretch for it standing on my tiptoes. I can still barely touch the spine of the book but Drew reaches up and takes the book down handing it to me. "I could have gotten it," I reply taking the book.

"You couldn't even reach it. How about thank you for getting my book Drew," he responds with a slightly miffed voice.

I don't know why I pick this particular moment to do so but I go back on my tiptoes and holding the book still I put my arm around his neck smashing my lips to his. Drew's hands are instantly on my waist; he turns me and pushes me against the bookshelf gently. My other hand grips his shoulder as his tongue licks across my bottom lip and my mouth opens for him. His tongue slips in, one of his hands moves to the small of my back and he presses me to him. No longer bantering with words our tongues fight for dominance, tangling together and struggling against each other while at the same time connecting and caressing. The longer we kiss the more heat is generated by our bodies, the more heat the more I find myself turned on and I know he's turned on because I can feel the bulge in his jeans growing. My hand not holding the book moves off Drew's shoulder and brushes down his chest. I grip his shirt and pull it up, my fingers hook into the waistband of his jeans. I release an excited breath as I feel the waistband of his boxers and his warm skin and he elicits a sort of wanting whimper. My lower stomach muscles tighten and my legs close together as a tickle builds between them.

Suddenly I hear the other sounds in library and I realize what I'm doing. What I'm about to do in the library with Drew and what's very scary is I want to do this in library with Drew. I break the kiss and push him away turning and walking quickly to the desk putting the book down to check it out.

"Clare," Drew says coming up to me but I ignore him and grab my book racing out of the library. "Clare," he says again but I speed up. "Clare stop," he asserts in a commanding tone as he grabs my hand then pulls me into an empty classroom locking the door.

"Let me out Drew," I demand.

"No I know what you were feeling in that library I was feeling it too and you initiated the kiss in there. You had your fingers down my pants before you got scared and ran away. I wanted it too Clare, I wanted to take you right there in library and I didn't care who was watching. Ever since we were in my basement and we nearly kissed all I've wanted to do is be with you, kiss you and hold you. I know you feel the same but you've been avoiding me like I'm a leper."

"We can't be together Drew," I argue crossing my arms.

"Why not? Because I used to date Alli? Because you're Adam's best friend?"

"Yes all those and more, we just can't."

"I think you're just scared. I think you're frightened to admit that you like me because I'm not your usual type. I'm not book smart, I like sports and girls but I challenge you and I make you hot. And you control me, you stand up to me and most girls don't do that. Alli's dating Dave now she no longer cares about me. We can talk to Adam he'll understand as long as we're happy. There is no reason for us not to be together other than your fear."

"We would be a terrible couple Drew we have nothing in common being hot for each other does not make a relationship."

"Maybe not but it's a start," he replies taking my hand and pulling me to him.

His arm goes around my lower back and his other hand presses to the back of my neck bringing our lips together. I gasp and it hitches in my throat, my lips part for him instantly, my nails combing along the back of his neck. He pushes me against the teacher's desk, his hands under my ass he lifts me up and sets me on it. My legs open and his fingers brush along my inner thigh, I make a trembling moan and my body shakes a little. I grip his shirt tightly and pull him toward me I want him to touch me. It's like a fire has been burning inside me since that moment in the Torres basement and Drew's the only one who can douse it.

He seems to know this or he has the same fire as he breaks the kiss to get his shirt off. I grip his pants ripping the zipper open and he grins. Before I can pull them down he goes down on his knees and pulls my panties down dropping them to the floor. He pulls me forward on the desk and I grip into his hair just as his tongue burrows into my hole. I squeal slightly and squirm on the desk, his tongue slips around caressing my inner flesh and I bite my lip to repress the moan trying to break from my throat. The more I squirm the more his tongue slides around inside of me, it seems to move at such a rapid pace I could almost swear he's part snake. I lean back on the teacher's desk and cover my mouth with my hand otherwise I'll make a loud orgasmic scream and people will try to come in the room.

"I don't have a condom," Drew says as he takes me off the desk.

"I've been on birth control since I was thirteen," I respond as he pulls me toward the teacher's chair.

"Thirteen? Why the hell ha…never mind tell me later," he says pulling down his pants and boxers as he sits in the chair. "Have you ever..."

"Once and I know you're a virgin Adam told me," I reply.

"With Eli? Wait no I don't want to know," he says as I climb onto him.

I put my knees alongside his legs on the chair and he lifts my skirt. He's so hard he's standing at attention and I slowly lower myself onto him. I bite my lip and lull my head back as I take him inside me. I grip his shoulders and lower myself slowly, inch by inch as my body adjusts. Drew lifts my shirt up and my bra exposing my breast and trailing open mouth kisses around my bosom. After a moment my body yearns to feel more of him and my body begins moving along him. Drew grabs my waist and I move slowly for a moment before I ride him fast and hard bringing us both to orgasm. He muffles his climatic cry on my breast and I muffle mine against his neck. I slow down and then my body goes still as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"We'd better get dressed there will be a class in here soon," Drew comments lifting me off him and onto the desk. I fix my bra and shirt while Drew stands up and fixes his jeans and boxers. "So was it Eli?" Drew questions as he looks for his shirt.

"No it was over the summer, Mom put me off on Dad so she could plan the wedding and Dad shipped me to his parents so I wasn't imposing on his girlfriend. That's all I want to say on it," I reply looking for my panties while he gets his shirt on.

"And you've been on birth control since thirteen because?"

"My sister got raped and her boyfriend put me on birth control to keep me from getting pregnant if I ever got raped. You know Spinner he runs The Dot. What happened to my panties?"

"I dropped them near the desk," Drew replies coming over to help me look. We don't see them even after he turns on the light and then someone tries to open the door. "We need to go," he insists taking my hand and pulling me to the door.

"I'm not wearing any panties."

"You don't want to be caught in the classroom looking for them," he says just as the door opens and Mr. Perino comes in.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Uh planning Adam's birthday," Drew replies and I snort back a laugh as we leave the classroom.

"I do not want to sit in writer's craft without panties," I comment.

"Why not it will be hot and I'll take you home right after school and make you orgasm again. Or we could just find another empty classroom," Drew suggests wiggling his eyebrows. I stop walking and push him against the lockers.

"Behave or I'll take your boxers."

"That sounds sexy too. No one knows you're not wearing anything under that skirt just keep your legs closed."

"You're not helping and you know Eli and Adam are in that class with me. Also we can't go to my house after school Jake will be home."

"Okay well let's go to your house and get you panties and then we'll go to mine and talk to Adam. We probably shouldn't lead with the fact that we had sex in the school."

"Yeah we probably shouldn't tell anyone about that."

"But we'll tell people that we're dating."

"Who said we were dating?"

Drew stops walking and goes down on his knees in the middle of the hallway which attracts quite a bit of attention as the bell rings and the classrooms empty.

"I can smell you're pussy," Drew salivates licking his lips, "you think I'd get expelled for eating you out here in the hallway?"

"Drew get off your knees," I command slapping his shoulder.

"Will you go out with me?" He questions moving forward on his knees and gripping my waist as he inhales deeply taking my scent into his lungs.

"Yes I'll go out with you now get off your knees."

Drew smiles standing up and leans me against the lockers abducting my lips as I put my arms around his neck.

"Ahem," Adam clears his throat and we break the kiss to look at him, "is there something you two want to tell me?"


	2. What Happens at Prom Stays at Prom

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 ***Clare came to prom with Alli as friends**

 ***Adam is dating Jenna**

 ***Cam never committed suicide so Eli never found his body and he and Clare didn't break up**

 ***Clare lost her virginity to Eli a couple of months ago**

 ***This is all in Dallas' pov**

 **What Happens at Prom Stays at Prom**

"I can't believe Alli has spent the whole night with Dave, I thought they were done," I grumble as I take the flask from Owen.

"Jake's not here, Marisol won't talk to me, I hate prom," Mo says taking the flask from me.

"We're not the only miserable ones at prom," Owen comments nodding to Clare storming over to us and away from Eli.

"Clare just talk to me," Eli begs chasing after her.

"No stay away from me Eli I can't believe you did that and then showed up at my house dressed like Prince Charming like that would make it all better. Don't ever come near me again," she snaps at him.

"Clare after all we've been through you're going to let it end like this?"

"Stay away from me Eli. Can you three keep him from following me?"

"Sure," Owen nods.

"At least there's still some gentlemen in the world," Clare says glowers at Eli and storms out of prom. When Eli tries to follow her Owen grabs his shoulder. I decide to follow Clare, not sure why really just instinct tells me to follow her. I leave the ballroom just in time to see Clare walking out the front of the hotel. I run after her and catch her in the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" I ask falling in step with her.

"No he cheated on me; he went to some party, took ecstasy and cheated on me."

"I'm sorry Clare."

"He's been keeping it a secret for a week and he decides to tell me at prom of all nights," she tells me shivering in the cold night air because she left prom without her coat.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold, come one we rented a limo tonight," I tell her putting an arm around her and taking her to the limo. The limo driver is there and gets out opening the door for us. "Hey why don't you go take a walk she's upset," I tell the driver. He nods to us and Clare gets in the limo.

"He told me he was all in, he told me the stuff with Asher didn't matter to him and it wasn't my fault. But ever since finding out about Asher he's been pulling away and then I break one date, one date and he goes to a rave and takes ecstasy and sleeps with some girl. He hurt me, betrayed me and I'm so angry I could just…"

She suddenly stops, talking and looks up at me then she grips my jacket pulling me to her and seizing my lips in a passionately desperate kiss. She tugs at my lower lip and my mouth opens. Her tongue slides into my mouth and she pulls me with her as she leans back until she's lying on the seat and I'm on top of her. I support myself on one arm to keep my weight off her and she reaches between us opening my belt and sliding it through the loops. She opens my slacks and tugs them roughly down with my boxers; I know she wants me to make love to her. Not that I didn't get that sense when she kissed me but I honestly thought she'd stop before this.

I feel along her leg, she's wearing tights and she's got feathers on her dress. I can't really reach behind her to unzip the dress so I reach up her leg and pull her panties down. She doesn't grab my hand or stop me even now so I know she wants this, even if it's currently driven by anger. I get her tights down and she sits up a little but not to stop me instead she reaches behind me to get dress unzipped and I help her get it off. I pull her tights and panties down to her ankles and put her legs over my head. I'm already stiff, thick and rock hard and she's soaking wet, I slide into her like a hot knife into soft butter.

I moan with blissful pleasure as I enter her and she takes me in, her soft pink flesh molding around me. Clare moans too gripping me tighter, moaning my name as she thrusts her hips toward me. I reach up and unsnap her strapless bra taking it off of her to expose her breasts. She has incredible plump and luscious breasts I massage one and kiss the other; her nipples stand pert and feel so right in my mouth. Clare is bucking her hips furiously and fucking me hard, she wants to release and I know I'm going to cum any second. We reach climax at the same second I grunt her name and she makes a low purring moan. I pull out of her and she lifts her legs off me sitting up and retrieving her bra.

"We should probably get back in there," she says.

"Yeah I guess so. You want me to talk to Eli for you? Or punch him for you?"

"No I think I'll just go tell Alli and Adam I'm leaving and go home."

"Yeah I don't feel much like staying prom either maybe we can share a cab."

"Yeah," she nods.

I hand the rest of her clothes to her and help her get dressed before fixing my own clothes. We leave the limo and go back inside, when we're in the ballroom Clare and I go in different directions. I see Clare go over to Adam and I begin walking toward Drew and Bianca.

"Everyone your Prom King is Eli Goldsworthy and your Prom Queen is Clare Edwards," Fiona says from the stage and Clare freezes. She just kind of stares at the stage until Eli goes over taking her hand and pulling her onstage.

"They make such a cute couple, they're totally destined to be together," Alli says appearing suddenly at my side.

"Yeah," I say slowly while thinking about Clare and I in the limo.

"You want to dance?" Alli asks as Eli and Clare come down to the dance floor.

"I thought you were back together with Dave."

"No I like you, come on dance with me," Alli says taking my hand.

We go out to the dance floor dancing close to Eli and Clare. I'm dancing with Alli but I'm watching Clare. She's dancing with her head on Eli's shoulder but she looks up at me and our eyes lock and we both give each other the same longing look.


	3. To Keep Her Safe

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Clare is in her freshman year at Columbia**

 ***She did have cancer but she and Eli broke up when he cheated and they never got back together**

 ***She dated Drew for a short time but she was never pregnant**

 ***Drew and Clare broke up near the end of their senior year when Drew rekindled with Bianca**

 ***Adam did not die or ever date Becky. He now goes to Manhattan College and shares an apartment with Clare. Adam is dating a girl he goes to school with**

 ***Lucas works at a security firm in New York and has for the last two years**

 ***This is all in Clare's pov**

 **To Keep Her Safe**

"Miss the library is closed."

I look up from the book and nod to him, closing it and giving it to the library worker and putting my laptop in my backpack. I leave the library and there's a security guard waiting at the door. There's been some recent rapes and muggings near the campus so they hired extra security.

"You're the last one out you'd better let me escort you to your car," the security guard tells me.

"Sure thanks," I nod looking over and catch site of his name badge. "I used to know a Valieri back in Toronto where I grew up. Well I didn't know him to well but I knew his sister Jane a l…" I'm saying when the security guard stops walking and looks at me closely.

"You went to DeGrassi?"

"Yeah hi Lucas, fancy seeing you here," I grin.

"I don't remember you although you do seem very vaguely familiar," he responds squinting his eyes at me like that's going to help him remember.

"I'm Clare, Darcy Edwards little sister. She dated Spinner before Jane did," I remind Lucas as we begin walking again.

"Right I sort of remember seeing you around DeGrassi now. You had glasses right?"

"Yeah."

"You look much better now."

"Thanks. So do you see Izzy much?"

"Yeah they live in New York now that's why I moved here. I take her every other weekend."

"Cool tell Mia I said hi when you see her next," I reply.

We're silent until we reach my car and Lucas tells me to drive safe. Adam is home when I get there and I tell him about seeing Lucas but of course Adam never knew Jane or Lucas so it doesn't make much difference to him. For the next couple of weeks I see Lucas any time I'm at the library and the more I see him the more we talk. An attraction begins to develop but he's so much older than me and I'm certain he doesn't feel that way about me and he's just being nice.

Then I begin to see Lucas on campus everywhere I have classes. It looks like he's guarding the building but he always happens to be on break when I'm out of class. By early December even Adam is sure that Lucas is into me from what I've told him. Despite what Adam says Lucas never makes a move, we have friendly conversations and he's almost always around to walk me from place to place.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" Lucas questions walking me from the library the last night before winter break.

"Yeah but I'll be spending it with Adam's family my parents won't be in town and I haven't seen my dad in a couple of years."

"That's cool I'm going to Mia's to have Christmas with them," he smiles.

"Oh my gosh look at the snow I can't drive home in this," I remark when I see the blizzard outside. When I check my phone I find some urgent messages from Adam about the blizzard.

"I know where we can go to wait out the storm," Lucas tells me.

"Thanks let me call Adam and tell him I'm okay and I won't try to drive home in this," I reply.

Signal is terrible but I manage to get through and tell him that I'm not driving in the storm. Lucas takes my hand and leads me back toward the library but we divert before we get there ending up in a security room.

"I think we're the last two on campus, aside from a few security guards and maybe that librarian," Lucas remarks as we sit in the chairs for the security monitors.

"I wonder where the librarian is," I comment.

"Probably waiting it out in the library, if you're hungry we can get some food from the vending machines."

"No I'm okay. I wonder how long this storm is going to last we could be trapped in here for hours."

"Doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon and the phones are out now," Lucas says getting out his cell phone. A few seconds later the light goes out.

"And now we've lost power, it's going to get very cold if there's no heat."

"Hang on there's some emergency blankets, stay here I'll be right back," he says and leaves the room. He returns a few moments later holding a handful of blankets and sets them down. "I found these too," Lucas tells me setting down some candles and taking out a lighter. They're little tea light candles and he sets them around the room to light it a little.

"Thanks, I know I said I wasn't hungry but we should probably get some water and snacks in case we're here all night," I remark.

"I'll get them," Lucas says leaving the room again.

He returns after a few moments with four bottles of water and a variety of snacks which he sets down. We talk a little and munch on snacks while sitting in the dark and watching the tea lights slowly burn out. When it starts to get cold I pull a blanket around me and he does the same. I watch as the first candle fizzles out and then Lucas cups my chin and pulls me to him taking my lips. He breaks the kiss spreading out the blanket he had around him. Lucas smiles at me and pulls my jacket off then pulls my shirt over my head before taking off my bra. I shiver in the cold air but he quickly gets his shirt off and presses our skin together. The combination of our body heat instantly warms me. He takes me by the waist and turns me so that I'm lying on the blanket, he puts the other blanket over me while he gets completely undressed and then he puts the blanket on him and rapidly gets me undressed the rest of the way.

Laying the blanket over both of us now he goes down between my legs. His hands grip my breasts at the same second that his tongue probes into me. I moan and tremble gripping the blanket underneath me. My body shakes and trembles, my legs open wider as I succumb to the pleasure. He drinks my juices almost eagerly and I am soon dripping and begging him for more. Lucas removes his tongue and goes on his knees, stroking himself a couple of times before he penetrates me. His stiff erection glides into me and I welcome him in, moaning in ecstatic ecstasy and moan his name loudly. Lucas makes a carnal grunt and my name drops from his lips.

My entire body is filled with heat and electricity, pleasure and bliss. I grip onto Lucas, my legs around his waist opening me up more and allowing him in deeper. My hips buck and my body trembles, every nerve in my body is awake and thrilled by titillating rapture. I feel the growing tickle and drive to climax but I'm not ready to end just yet. Lucas kisses my neck and breasts, I caress his chest and we make love slowly. Our bodies generating heat, we're so wrapped in the rapture and euphoria that we don't even notice when the last of the candles has burned out and we're making love in total darkness. But eventually our bodies can no longer take it and we must climax. Our bodies convulsing like crazy, we take heaving breaths, moaning loud and crying out the other's name.

Lucas takes a couple more slow thrusts before pulling out; he lies next to me and pulls me into his arms. I lie on his chest; he pulls the blanket over us and kisses my forehead as I begin absentmindedly drawing on his chest and writing his name with my finger.

"So," he says taking my hand from his chest and kissing the back of it, "you want to go to dinner when you return from Christmas break?"

"Dinner sounds great."


End file.
